With the comprehensive development of global industrialization, demands of all industries in all countries for energy increase sharply, and the amount of energy demands has already been a standard for measuring the situation of economic development of a country or a region. Renewable energy mainly includes hydraulic energy, solar energy, wind energy, geothermal energy, biomass energy, etc., and the most important feature thereof is that it has a self-restoring capacity, renewable energy can be continuously replenished from the nature in a use process by people, and it is energy which is inexhaustible and will never be used up. As studied and proved by scholars, people commonly consider that solar energy and wind energy are of the most effective and feasible energy type which can solve energy crisis and environmental pollution and are of the most important energy type in a new century. Especially, solar energy is increasingly concerned about by people due to its unique advantages since solar energy is inexhaustible, will never be used up and is renewable; the application areas of solar energy are wide; solar energy is clean and pollution-free; and a solar power generator has no moving part, is not easily damaged and is simple to maintain.
All countries start to invest a great amount of capitals to construct solar photovoltaic power plants, solar photovoltaic panels are foundations for generation of electric energy in photovoltaic power plants, the power generation efficiency of the photovoltaic panels directly decides the power generation capacity of the solar power plants, and whether the surfaces of the photovoltaic panels are clean has a very great influence on the power generation capacity of the solar power plants. With the construction of more and more solar photovoltaic power plants, the number of photovoltaic panels which need to be cleaned increases sharply, and how to rapidly clean the photovoltaic panels and simultaneously guarantee the cleaning effect has already been a problem which needs to be urgently solved by photovoltaic power generation enterprises. Since rolling brushes in cleaning mechanisms in the existing cleaning equipment have no water spray function. In view of the above-mentioned defects, the inventor of the present invention finally obtains the present invention after long-time study and practice.